Maldito amor, maldita amiga
by Nami ABC
Summary: Tras una noche de copas, Alice y Edward duermen juntos. Edward insiste en que es un error, Alice se enamora de el. Pero Bella regresa con Edward. UA Inspirado en la cancion. Un maldito amor, mi primer fic
1. Chapter 1

HOLA, esta es mi primera historia espero que les guste =)

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a la saga de Twilight de la autora S. Mayer

**Maldito amor Maldita amiga**

**Alice POV**

No sé cómo llegue a este lugar, al mirara hacia el balcón de ventanas abiertas vi a Edward sin camisa u con los jeans de la noche anterior, colocándose un cigarrillo en los labios. No pude abrir bien los ojos, la luz del día me caía directamente sobre la cara. Alrededor de mi cuerpo había una sabana blanca y alcance a ver mi ropa regada por la habitación. Sin mucha imaginación cualquier ser humano podría descifrar lo que paso entre Edward y yo. Pero ¿por qué? La respuesta: el alcohol. Aun tenía recuerdos vagos y ligeros en mi memoria.

El se volteo al darse cuenta que abrí los ojos.

-Edward – solo pude mencionar débilmente.

El tenía el cabello cobrizo de tonos rojos sutilmente levantados que provocaban en cualquier chica una atracción. Ayudaba también la pose y actitud rebelde que Edward tenia. Sus ojos. Sus verdes ojos. Expulsando el humo de su boca dijo.

-No quería meterte en esto. Lo siento. – Hizo una breve pausa – cualquier noche loca termina irremediablemente en desastre. Realmente lo lamento. – soltó una risita y evito mi mirada.

Yo hice una mueca de inconforme, por lo que dijo. Deje hablar a mi consciencia en voz alta.

-Para mi no fue un error. – sus verdes y profundos ojos se posaron en los míos. No pude soportarlo y dirigí mi mirada al suelo.

-Alice… creo que fue un error más mío que tuyo y entiendo que no lo sientas de la misma manera. Yo… todavía pienso en Bella. –dijo titubeando – y creo que aun la amo.

Sentí esa calidez en mis ojos, apunto de de hacerse agua. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Iba a llorar? Tome el valor para mirarlo a los ojos y responderle

-Entonces… si fue un error. Te deseo lo mejor Edward – dije con amargura.

Levante mi ropa del suelo, me vestí lo más rápido posible. Lo volví a ver. Su mirada al balcón, la luz sobre su bello rostro con ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo desenfrenado. Dudo que pueda olvidar esa imagen y salí de la habitación sin poder contener más mis lágrimas.

El día cayó rápido y era ya domingo en la noche.

Fui hacia la cocina. Rosalie, mi prima había salido con su novio Emmet. Ambos estuvieron afuera todo el fin de semana y lo agradecí; no quería que rosalie me viera con esta cara, en estas fachas. Nadie podría imaginar que la persona que esta frente al espejo del corredor en este momento era la misma que gustaba de recorrer toda la ciudad en busca de la falda indicada que combinaran con los zapatos nuevos, la misma a la que le encantaba ir de compras sin parar ni un instante a tomar un respiro.

Era suficiente ver mis ojos para saber que yo estuve llorando. Decidí hacerme una pausa y bajar a la cocina a coger unas frutas, tomar un vaso de jugo y prepararme un emparedado. Por un momento pude olvidar a Edward y sus palabras. Desconozco la razón por la que me dolió tanto que me lo dijera. Yo no podía estar enamorada. Después de terminar con Jasper, no me he enamorado de nuevo.

Yo sintiendo algo especial Edward, parecía utópico. El era el chico malo de Forks. Cada fin de semana una chica distinta se sumaba a su lista de conquistas. Quizás su naturaleza se reprimió cuando Bella llegó a su vida, aunque ella siempre lo supo: el no nació para ser monógamo. Talvez por eso terminaron.

Los rumores en la secundaria decían que Edward la había engañado y que Bella le lanzó lo primero a su alcance expresando su rabia. Nunca sabré si esto es cierto. Bella y yo somos las mejores amigas. Nunca la quise presionar para que me contara la historia ni abrumarla con preguntas. Me limite a estar a su lado en los momentos que ella me necesito. Sin hablar, siendo solamente compañía.

Durante 4 días viví en su casa para aliviar su depresión. Mi cabeza pensaba en lo idiota que fue Edward, en lo miserable que era por haberle hecho lo que le haya hecho a Bella. Y ahora pienso que ese 'idiota' sabe jugar con las cartas correctas. En como yo pude caer en sus estúpidos juegos.

Bella supo sobreponerse a las circunstancia adversas y salir del agujero en el que se había metido. De eso ya hace 3 meses.

De alguna manera todos mis pensamientos estaban ligados a Edward. En su forma de mirar de hablar, de herir. No sé que siento por él y espero que sea solo obsesión porque enamorarse es mucho peor.

**Reviews por favor!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

Edward me llamo ayer en la noche. Me sorprendió que estuviera sobrio y que permaneciera en casa un sábado por la noche. Aunque nuestra relación se acabo aún nos une una pequeña amistad que el quiso mantener. Nada era lo mismo sin Edward sin besarlo. Ya pasaron 3 meses y ya debo superarlo, al menos otros creen que ya lo olvide pero todavía amo a Edward.

_Flashback_

_Alo- dijo el_

_Si? Quien es?_

_Hola Bella soy yo, Edward – como olvidar su voz aterciopelada. El no llamaba frecuentemente después del rompimiento, así que me sorprendí colosalmente._

_Bella… estas ahí?_

_Si – respiré profundamente – dime, qué pasa?_

_Nada en especial, es que… - lo interrumpí. _

_Tus planes del sábado por la noche fracasaron y decidiste llamarme para que te entretenga – lo dije en tono de broma._

_Bueno no y si – respondió soltando una risa - ¿Cómo estas?_

_Bien – Pude haber respondido mejor. Un silencio incomodo._

_¿Y… Que hiciste hoy? _

_Lo de siempre, cocine antes fui a la tienda por unas cosas que faltaban. MI chevy se descompuso en el camino – empecé a hablar de mi aburrido día sin parar, estaba muy nerviosa._

_Bella. – Interrumpió. _

_¿qué?_

_Te extraño.- Ante Esas palabras me quedé muda._

_Ahh…. – Balbucee – Edward – definitivamente me tomó por sorpresa._

_¿No crees que podríamos darnos una nueva oportunidad?_

_No es… tan fácil como, como… parece – tartamudee. No quise seguir escuchándolo - Edward nos vemos el lunes en la escuela si? Nos vemos. Adiós. _

_Adiós._

_Fin del Flashback_

Dos palabras retumbaban en mi mente. "Te extraño". Y me hacían sentir bien y mal. Edward no pudo esperar al lunes y me bombardeo de mensajes a través del móvil.

"¿Quieres volver conmigo?" "Te amo Bella" "Acepta ser mia de nuevo" "Solo te pido una oportunidad mas."

No es nada fácil! Nadie me va a garantizar que no pasaría de nuevo. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no se aburra de mi otra vez?

Lo cierto es que, contrario a lo que todos piensan, Edward no me engañó. Solo que el es el tipo de chico al que le gusta salir a divertirse y yo el tipo de persona que prefiera quedarse en casa leyendo un libro. Edward vio su libertad y sus noches de alcohol en el olvido. Conversó conmigo. Que el no podio perder su identidad. Que me quería pero que en nuestra relación yo no le daba tregua alguna. Y era cierto. Yo no quería salir a ningún lugar y el 90% del tiempo lo pasábamos en mi casa.

Edward trató de comprender y yo lo entiendo. Se cansó de esperar a que yo tuviera el ánimo suficiente para salir a algún club. El reclamó su libertad y yo se la concedí. Dijo que necesitaba saciar su sed de placer y no de amor, fue eso lo que más me dolió. Aunque ahora entiendo que en ese momento el se encontraba haciendo un esfuerzo para herirme y así provocar nuestro rompimiento.

Alice estuvo conmigo todo ese tiempo. Nunca viviré lo suficiente parea agradecerle. Ahora Edward quiere volver, pero tengo tanto miedo que me hiera de nuevo que vuelva a aburrirse de mí y a querer ser libre otra vez. Solo lo amo, y espero y confío en que no sea así.

**Muy pronto el siguiente capitulo…**


	3. Chapter 3

Alice POV

Bella se acerco a mí, mientras yo terminaba de estacionar mi Porsche amarillo. Odiaba los lunes. Tener que levantarme tan temprano y dejar atrás el fin de semana. Usualmente me divierto y voy de compras, pero este fin de semana fue diferente.

Hey Bells… - con una suave sonrisa.

Alice, hola. ¿Que pasa?

¿Por que lo dices? – dije algo curiosa. Ella me barrió con la mirada.

Generalmente te esmeras más en escoger tu ropa.

Pues hoy no tuve tanto tiempo para eso, me levanté tarde, se suponía que Rose debió hacerlo, pero claro apenas vino Emmet a recogerla, ella se olvidó de mi.

Caminamos hasta la entrada. Entonces vi a Edward caminar hacia nosotras. El rostro de Bella se iluminó al verlo. Yo pude disimular la ligera sonrisa que tenía. Edward no dirigió ni un momento su mirada hacia la mía. Yo miré al suelo porque, no podía soportar que me ignorara.

Bella - dijo el – Necesitamos hablar.

No aquí, no ahora Edward – ella respondió con calma.

La conexión de sus miradas era fuerte, magnética, era todo. Fue algo que me molestó. Que Edward ignorara mi presencia. Después de todo, no le importo ni una pizca. Dejándolos a ambos con su momento especial. Ya unos pasos mas adelante, me giré a verlos y estaban unidos en un abrazo. Mi mirada se encontró con la de Edward. Pude leer en sus ojos: Lo siento. Me voltee y escondiendo una pequeña lágrima. ¿Qué tenia, por qué lloraba? Edward NO pudo causar esto en mi, no el NO fue. Quizás me conmoví con la escena. No me puedo mentir a mi misma. Es por él.

* * *

Allí estaba yo: sentada al borde de la mesa en la cafetería de la escuela, mientras Rose y Emmet estaban muy ocupados 'casi haciéndolo' frente a todo el mundo.

Me acostumbré a no sentirme incomoda al presenciar escenas como esta. Los más susceptibles se escandalizaban, pero a Rose y Emmet les importaba poco la opinión de los demás.

Bella se acercó a nuestra mesa, y tosió mostrando su incomodidad. No había vito a Bella en casi toda la mañana. Evité hacerlo.

Hmm hmm – tosiendo falsamente

¿Qué pasa Bells? – dijo Emmet besando el cuello de Rosalie.

Ay, ustedes cuando cambiaran- dijo Bella, soltando una risita. La mía fue algo fingida, fue algo así como una mueca hecha sin ningún esfuerzo. No me podía comportar normal con Bella alrededor.

Alice…

Mmm… - dije casi despertando de mi trance.

Necesito hablar con alguien. ¿Podrían venir un momento?

Claro – dije casi inaudible. Nos alejamos de la mesa.

Alice, estoy tan confundida – dijo a punto de quebrar en llanto. La verdadera yo, es decir la amiga de siempre salió, y se conmovió con esas lagrimas. – Edward…

No, Bella no estas confundida. Tú lo amas. NO existe ninguna confusión. – se calmó un poco.

Me pidió una segunda oportunidad para nuestra relación. Y si, si lo amo. Tanto que lo quiero gritar. Pero y… ¿el a mi? – Recordé las palabras de Edward, las de esa maldita noche.

_Yo todavía pienso en Bella y creo que aun la amo._ Deje a un lado mi egoísmo y dije:

Bella, nos me preguntes cómo, pero se perfectamente que el te ama. Dudo que en estos tres meses haya dejado de hacerlo, siquiera un momento. No dejes que esto se acabe. Esta es una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo comienzo, y Edward se la merece, tuvo el valor para pedírtela. Dos personas que se aman no deben de estar separadas. Yo no puedo decidir por ti. Pero se cual será tu decisión, ya que el amor esta sobre todo y todos.

Bella se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó. Lloró ligeramente. Estuvimos juntas hasta que sus lágrimas se secaron.

Hice lo correcto. 'Dos personas que se aman no deben de estar separadas.' Me lo repito. Me lo repito. Me lo repito para convencerme.

**¿Qué les pareció este nuevo capitulo? Dejen Reviews Por favor!!! Es mi primer fic, así que no sea muy crueles. La historia continua. Podré actualizar recién la próxima semana entre martes y lunes! Muchas Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alice POV**

Martes 7am,

Siempre odie las mañanas. Hoy no tenía muchas ganas de ir al colegio. Yo ya intuía que para este momento ellos habían regresado formalmente como enamorados.

Sabía que los vería juntos. No quería verlos. Bella aceptó volver con el seguramente por el consejo que yo le di:

_"No dejes que esto se acabe. Esta es una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo comienzo, y Edward se la merece, tuvo el valor para pedírtela. Dos personas que se aman no deben de estar separadas." _

Pero no me arrepiento de habérselo dicho. Yo hice lo correcto. Aunque me doliera. Ella, él, ambos.

No había podido dejar de pensar en Edward desde lo que pasó entre nosotros. Se estaba convirtiendo en una adicción. Pensar y pensar en él. Algunos recuerdos borrosos azotaban mi mente de cuando en cuando. Desde ese momento no había hablado con Edward. ¿seguiríamos siendo tan amigos como antes? ¿quedaría esto entre los dos? ¿se lo contaría a Bella? Tenía miedo a las respuestas.

Bajé las escaleras. Salí de mi casa y me adentré en mi Porsche. No quería llegar, pero era inevitable.

Desde el estacionamiento los pude ver. Unidos en un abrazo, el besando su frente y ella mostrando una amplia sonrisa. Los seguí mirando por el espejo retrovisor, _si que eres masoquista Alice,_ dijo mi conciencia. Bajé la mirada y cogí mi bolso.

Azoté la puerta del carro. Caminé, hacia ellos, a los cuales se les habían unido Rose y Emmet.

Era duro ver a Edward y a Bella juntos nuevamente, me mataban sus sonrisas, abrazos, caricias. Realmente se veían enamorados, sobre todo ella. Aunque ambos estaban igual de felices pude observar a lo lejos.

Va a ser duro, será como tenga que ser.

**Bella POV**

Edward decidió pasar por mí hoy en la mañana, me traía memorias de cuando estábamos juntos. El quería dejar en claro que yo era suya otra vez, actuaba muy posesivo algunas veces. Con nuestra llegada a la escuela juntos dejaríamos a todos muy claro que el y yo habíamos vuelto. Esa frase me sonaba muy irreal, pensé que nunca más volveríamos desde que terminamos. Pero aquí estamos juntos.

- ¿En qué piensas?- el giró su cabeza, desviando su atención del timón y de la autopista.

-En nada importante, en cuanto te he extrañado todo este tiempo que estuvimos separados - dije sinceramente, aunque automáticamente después me sonrojé y arrepentí de lo dicho.

Edward sonrió y cerró sus ojos y exhaló por la nariz. Respondió pero tardó un rato.

- Lo importante es que estamos juntos ahora. Y... yo también te extrañé, lo sabes.

-Ahora lo sé.- Me quedé tranquila con su respuesta.

Edward continuó conduciendo hasta que llegamos. Bajó un poco antes para abrirme la puerta. Nos besamos larga y pausadamente, yo alborotaba su cabello, acariciaba su rostro y apenas recordaba que estabamos en la escuela. Paramos cuando Rose y Emmet se unieron a nosotros.

-Hey hey hey, qué pasa aquí? - dijo Emmet -Ya nos quedó claro que ustedes dos volvieron... calentones ¿no?

Su comentario me hizo sonrojar.

- Emmet no digas estupideces -dijo Rosalie y nos salvó porque no teniamos respuesta a tal comentario. - Los felicito, bien por ustedes.

- Edward dame un abrazo pues hombre - dijo Emmet -y tu también Bells - la verdad sentía algo de pánico que su abrazo me rompiera los huesos, pero afortunadamente no fue así.

Todos estábamos muy sonrientes y felices, yo quería que de una vez todo Forks se enterara, y así evitarme las preguntas algo indiscretas de Mike Newton o Jessica Stanley y resto de compañeros.

Alice se acercó a nosotros, cargando un bolso de Louis Vuitton. Recuerdo que yo fui con ella a comprar ese bolso (previos ruegos de su parte), yo nunca antes había escuchado el nombre de esa marca, y ella no podía creerlo. Poco a poco en sus largas idas de compras (y aunque yo no quería ir pero terminaba cediendo) fui aprendiendo nombres de algunas marcas famosas y lujosas. Prada, Gucci, Dolce & Gabbana. Todo por Alice, siempre ha sido mi amiga, no hay nadie en quien yo confie más.

- Hola a todos - comenzó a darnos a cada uno besos en las mejillas, comenzando por mi y terminando por Edward.

Ella nos miró y sonrió ligeramente, yo sabía que mi amiga se alegraría de vernos juntos nuevamente, aunque no hiciera comentario al respecto. Miraba el piso, y hurgaba dentro de su bolsa, para matar el tiempo mientras nosotros conversabamos. Estaba algo seria y pensativa. Edward tampoco hacía comentarios muy extensos sobre la conversación que sosteníamos Emmet, Rose y yo sobre los profesores, sobre los planes del siguiente fin de semana, sobre el clima, sobre la lluvia.

Qué tontos! La lluvia; nosotros conversando sobre ella y ella mojandonos.

- Será mejor que entremos de una vez a los salones- dijo Edward acertadamente.

Rosalie y Emmet se adelantaron un poco. Edward y yo caminamos abrazados y un poco mas atras y a paso lento estaba Alice.

Le iba a decir que se apurara, pero Edward se me adelantó, se volteó y le dijo:

-¿Qué? ¿Tu no piensas apurarte? - frunciendo el ceño.

Alice lo miró algo tensa, cuando me miró sus facciones se relajaron. Ella no respondió y aceleró el paso adentrándose a los salones un poco antes que nosotros.


	5. Chapter 5

**Quinto Capitulo de este fic. DISFRUTENLO**

* * *

**Alice PoV**

Comenzó a llover, primero ligeramente y luego se intensificó.

- Será mejor que entremos de una vez a los salones- dijo Edward acertadamente.

Rosalie y Emmett caminaron hasta el edificio de la escuela, y pocos pasos atrás Edward y yo caminaban abrazados, el con la mano en la cintura y ella con el brazo sobre sus hombros. Yo tenía tan pocas ganas de caminar que mis pies terminaron moviéndose por inercia. Me hundí un poco dentro de mi chaqueta. Ciertamente debía apurarme, pero mis ganas eran inexistentes

Edward se volteó:

-¿Qué? ¿Tú no piensas apurarte? - frunció el ceño. Su voz fue calmada, pero escondía un tono autoritario.

Nunca hubiera imaginado esa actitud de Edward. Tense el rostro, como se atreve, no a mí. No respondí, camine más rápido dejando atrás a ambos, los 'perfectos enamorados'.

A la tercera hora, tocaba la clase de música. El día se había hecho llevadero no me toco ninguna clase ni con Bella, mi mejor amiga, ni con Edward, su novio. Y eso me hacía bien: no verlos, evitarlos, caminando de la mano, causaba en mi acelerar mi corazón, que estaba oprimido y no solo metafóricamente. Pero yo sabía que no podría seguir evitándolos sino hasta el almuerzo, pues siempre almorzaba con Bella y hoy seguiría esa costumbre. Al menos no los estaría cerca de ellos los siguientes 60 minutos.

Entre al salón de música con mi bolso al hombro. El salón era bastante espacioso y había un pequeño escenario. Yo compartía las clases de música con mi prima Rosalie.

Y Jasper se acercó a mí, yo no le hablaba propiamente desde hacía varios meses, entre nosotros solo ocurrían cordiales saludos y algunas sonrisas amables. Yo aun lo consideraba y trataba con respeto.

-Hola Alice – me sonrió ampliamente

-qué pasa? – evite su mirada. Y coloque mi bolso sobre la mesa.

-¿Cómo estás?- dijo.

-Perfectamente bien, ¿por que estaría mal? – dije algo agresiva. Lo miré a los ojos, me devolvió la mirada con algo de pena.

-Cuando dices eso, es que realmente no lo estas. –dijo reflexivo.

-Olvídalo Jasper, no voy a hablar sobre mi estado de ánimo. – realmente quería explotar por dentro pero me contuve, algo que me cuesta muchísimo. El hizo una pausa y comprendió el mensaje.

-Bueno sabes lo del concurso de música, -claro que si lo conocía, los alumnos se agrupaban e interpretarían una canción en el concierto de invierno, luego un jurado votaría por la banda ganadora -el concierto es dentro de un mes. Rosalie es la voz principal, quizá te quieras unir, ambos sabemos que te gusta cantar. – dijo algo nostálgico. Por qué tendría ser justamente él el que me lo preguntase. Hoy no era el mejor día de mi vida, y que venga mi ex a preguntarme si me quiero unir a un proyecto en el que tendríamos que vernos las caras durante un mes seguido no era lo mejor que me podía pasar. Mi mal humor matutino, y hoy especialmente acentuado por ciertas circunstancias, me alentaba a decir que no.

_No Jasper no porque eres mi ex, y la verdad es que no te quiero ver más la cara._

Pero no era una respuesta para nada madura, además yo si quería cantar es mi hobby favorito, y él era muy considerado de preguntarme si me quería unir a su banda, a pesar de nuestras diferencias. Si le decía que no me arrepentiría pronto. Suspiré pesadamente como si me costara de tomar esta decisión.

-Está bien. – dije de manera poco amable. Rosalie estaba unos metros detrás de nosotros, y había escuchado nuestra corta conversación. Me guiñó el ojo sonriendo abiertamente. Ella estaba feliz de que cantáramos juntas, lo habíamos hecho muchísimas veces en el karaoke con algunas copas a cuestas, pero a ambas nos divertía cantar juntas.

El profesor de música de apellido Hartford, un ex rockero devoto, ahora más moderado, bordeaba los 35. Entro a la clase, para la mayoría de alumnas resultaba atractivo, ciertamente para mí no, pero aun así reconozco que es el profesor con el que es más fácil comunicarnos, puesto que es joven.

-Bueno jóvenes, espero que ya tengan sus bandas formadas. Dejen la lista de miembros de grupo sobre mi escritorio.

Jasper se apoyó sobre mi mesa, y empezó a escribir nuestros nombres:

_Mathew Knott bajista_ -quien es un compañero de la clase de música

_Rosalie Hale vocalista_

_Alice Hale vocalista _-nosotras las mejores cantantes en esta escuela

_Jasper Whitlock baterista _-lo admito, es un gran músico

_Edward Cullen guitarrista _- ¿que cuernos hacía el nombre de Edward en esta lista?

- Edward va a participar con nosotros.

-Si – respondió Jasper calmadamente.

-Pero el no está en la clase de música.

-Hay una regla en el concurso, es posible llevar un refuerzo fuera del curso. –respondió como si nada pasara. Jasper entregó el papel al maestro Hartford. No había marcha atrás.

Mientras más intentaba evitar a Edward, más imposible parecía ser. Tendría que ver su perfecta cara, todo el próximo mes, el me ignoraría, y me dolería; ambos pretenderíamos que nada pasó entre nosotros. El solo es el novio de mi mejor amiga, y yo lo intentaría respetar, aunque me cueste.

* * *

**Pronto siguiente capítulo, pero dejen reviews!**

**Reviews, por favor**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola de nuevo, aqui les va mi sexto capitulo. Muchas gracias por los reviews mandados, me alentaron a seguir escribiendo. bueno ahora si los dejo con la historia, disfrutenla ;)**

* * *

**Alice PoV**

Entre al baño golpeando la puerta violentamente. No esta demás decir que no era el mejor día de mi vida. Rosalie estaba dentro, y no se inmutó por el golpe de la puerta, estaba mirándose al espejo, arreglando su cabello, y colocándose los 4 pares de aretes en sus orejas. Mi prima tenía una fascinación por las perforaciones corporales, tenía tres de piercings, uno en la lengua (que según Emmett era el más sexy de todos, y sinceramente** no** quería detalles al respecto), otro en el ombligo, y otro en la ceja izquierda. Todas esas perforaciones sumaban a su fama de la más sexy de la escuela, pues con todo el derecho lo era. Y no piensen que se veía grotesco, ni poco atractivo sino todo lo contrario. A pesar de que ella amaba a Emmett por sobre todas las cosas, no podía evitar ser sensual y guiñarle el ojo y seducir a los chicos atractivos e inclusive a los profesores. Mientras se miraba al espejo, tarareaba una canción y la acompañaba con un continuo beat que era producido por su pie.

- ¿Que canción es? –pregunte por inercia, en serio no me importaba pero Rose se veía algo contenta, así que le hice conversación.

- La canción que vamos a cantar en el concurso. – respondió sin mirarme

- ¿qué? – yo no lo sabía, y al verdad enterarse al último las cosas, no me gusta para nada. – ¿como se llama?

- No sé. Jasper solo nos hizo escucharla. Nos juntamos en el recreo, tu dónde estabas?

- Hablaba con el profesor de química. – era muy cierto, el muy desgraciado me entrego un trabajo especial, porque… - estoy a punto de reprobar la materia. –dije con falta de interés, y ella lo notó.

- Alice ¿Qué pasa contigo? Últimamente estas muy distraída, malhumorada, casi rompes la puerta al entrar, y ahora esto! – dijo reprochándome. – espero que puedas cumplir con el grupo. – esta era la oportunidad, el pretexto perfecto para renunciar y para alejarme de _Edward._ Ah me avergonzaba que mis pensamientos giraran entorno a el, a una persona al que casi ni le hablaba. Pero no dije nada, no pude verbalizar el _creo que me retiro del concurso, lo siento. _Era una cobarde…, me odiaba por eso._- _bueno nos vemos más tarde, en el ensayo.

**6:23pm**

Estaba tarde para el ensayo, Angela me había pedido que la ayude a maquillarse para su cita con Eric, por lo cual me retrasé. Maneje lo más rápido que pude, y mientras tanto me mentalizaba para ver a Edward, y sentirme incomoda por su presencia. Ni él ni yo nos dirigiríamos la palabra y tendría que hacer ver al resto que nos llevábamos bien, solo que no nos hablábamos porque no teníamos tema de conversación. Estaba lista para ver a Edward unos metros detrás de mí con la guitarra sobre su pecho. (Muy definido, por cierto) Estaba lista para verlo y que me ignorase, pero trataré de hacerlo yo también.

Pero para lo que vi no estaba preparada, ellos dos juntos ella, Bella, mi mejor amiga, recostada en su espalda, mientras le besaba cariñosamente el cuello y le murmuraba cosas lindas, y el riendo a mas no poder. Me dolió, que me hizo detenerme al instante. Todos voltearon a verme, no solo los dos, sino todos, Jasper, Rosalie, Mathew.

- Tarde eh? – dijo Bella sonriendo, sé que sin mala intención. Pero su comentario me hizo quedar mal. – bueno ya que están completos y listos para ensayar, asi que me voy – pensé que Edward iba a hacer un intento por retenerla, pero no fue así. Se besaron unas ultimas 300 veces - bueno ahora si ya me voy, adiós chicos, adiós Alice. – beso mi mejilla y se marchó.

- Alice… – dijo Jasper como comenzando un discurso sobre mi tardanza, todos me miraban o era mi impresión, con mirada acusadora.

- Ya se, ya se lo que vas a decir, si, si llegue tarde pero... –traté de justificarme. –no pude si? Tenía otras cosas que hacer, y yo – tontas, tontas excusas, me pude disculpar, pero no, nadie entendía por el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para siquiera estar cerca de Edward nadie me comprendía. Y no me daba la gana de disculparme. – no volverá a pasar, lo prometo. – Jasper me miro con cierta decepción, a Mathew le pareció cómico mis excusas, habrá pensado que son patéticas, Rose me ignoro, estaba concentrada en otra cosa, y Edward me miro con ojos juiciosos.

Dejé mis cosas, y fui tras el escenario, necesitaba un momento a solas, mientras el resto hacia las pruebas de sonido, afinamientos, etc… Pocos segundos después el entró. ¿Para qué me había seguido? Verlo era lo que menos quería hacer, aunque no era del todo cierto.

-Hey ¿podemos hablar? - dijo cogiéndome del brazo, pero me solté inmediatamente

- ¿Qué me quieres decir? – pregunté de forma ruda, y sin la mínima intención de tratarlo bien.

- Ahora que vamos a vernos muy seguido…

- ¿Que? ¿Que no le diga a nadie? No te preocupes. – sonreí un poco amarga, y mis palabras querían herirlo, pero dudo que tuvieran ese efecto.

- Por lo menos podrías dejar la hostilidad de lado, no? Alguna vez fuimos buenos amigos, y yo solo quiero que…

- Que pretenda que todo está bien. Eres un imbécil. Estuvimos _juntos_, en el completo sentido de la palabra, _juntos_. Y no te importa.- que estúpida me sentía por armar toda esta escena de celos, pero no podía evitarlo.

- Alice tu si me importas, pero Bella...

- Bella, -dijo con cansancio- la amas, yo sé. Y no te importa lo que siento.

- Y que sientes? – preguntó cautelosamente, y yo me odiaba por haber dicho demasiado, más que demasiado; traidoras, traidoras palabras.

Afortunadamente Rosalie entró para salvarme.

-Oigan chicos… Alice, Edward - el volteó a verla. – vuelvan al escenario.- Al parecer había escuchado todo, maldición. Edward se adelantó, y Rose me agarró el brazo y dijo agudamente:

-Así que es Edward, no?

* * *

**Ya esta, este capitulo lo escribi relativamente rapido, se me hizo facil, la verdad. Dejen sus REVIEWS, los invito a leer tambien mi otra historia, tambien es Non-Canon. Bueno dejen muchos reviews y actualiare pronto, la verdad es que esta historia no esta adelantada, sino que la escribo, de acuerdo a como me salga, y no le doy muchas vueltas, es como si la historia escribe y yo soy solo el medio, jaja bueno algo asi. Espero que haya quedado bien. Dejen sus comments y sugerencias, para incluirlas mas adelante Muchas gracias por leer la historia.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola de nuevo! **

**He actualizado casi inmediatamente, muchas gracias por leer esta historia. Aqui va el septimo capituo, disfrutenlo !**

* * *

**Alice PoV**

-Así que es Edward, no? – ella lo sabía, y yo me moría de la vergüenza. Lo menos que quería es que esto se volviera público.

- Rose por favor no le vayas a decir a nadie, si? Por favor. – me miró escéptica.

- ¿Están haciendo esto a escondidas de Bella? – que podía decir realmente?

- No, bueno sí. Rose.

-Ustedes tienen algo a escondidas de todos? Tienen sexo, cuando él tiene novia? ¿Qué te pasa Alice?

-NO es así, tuvimos sexo antes de que regresaran, y ahora que son pareja no hay nada entre nosotros, lo juro.

-Solo que Bella no lo sabe, y al parecer estas enamorada de el.

-No estoy enamorada de… nadie – para que negar lo evidente.

- Claro que no… solo le armaste una escena de celos, porque los 'buenos amigos' hacen eso. –Dijo irónicamente – regresemos, no le diré a nadie.

El ensayo fue un infierno, nada salía bien, yo no sabía la letra de la canción (canción que por cierto, era la más grande ironía de mi vida _Maldito amor _se llamaba), y sonábamos muy descoordinados y sin ganas de hacer musica. Al irnos ni siquiera nos despedimos, el ambiente estuvo tenso todo el ensayo. Rose no me habló en el camino de regreso, estaba procesando la noticia. Ella manejaba de regreso, y yo estaba de copiloto.

- Rosalie, ¿por qué sigues molesta? –rompí el silencio

- ¿Será porque te estas convirtiendo en una zorra? Ya no te conozco Alice, quién eres?

- Eres la más grande hipócrita de todo el mundo. Mírate a ti, tu seduces concientemente a cada chico 'hot' en Forks, y luego te haces la muy inocente, a todos! Yo te he visto Rosalie, te muerdes el labio, les muestras el escote, si eso no es ser zorra, entonces eres una fácil. – frenó intempestivamente.

- Yo no tuve sexo con el novio de mi mejor amiga.

- El no era su novio en ese momento, además como puedes ser tan_ sugestiva_ con todos eso acaso no recuerdas que tienes a Emmett.

- Te recuerdo que mi relación con Emmett es _especial_, y tu más que nadie lo sabes bien, en cambio tu… como puedes llamar a Bella tu mejor amiga, si le ocultas cosas? Por lo menos Emmett sabe cómo soy, y él me acepta así. Emmett y yo tenemos un trato. – me reí sarcásticamente cuando dijo 'trato'.

- No me importa lo que gas con tu vida Rosalie, conduce a casa, no quiero hablar contigo. – ella era mil veces peor que yo! Yo la había visto besándose con tres tipos (y ninguno de ellos era Emmett) en la misma noche en la fiesta de Mike Newton, pero para qué confrontarla, me hubiera respondido que la relación que tenía con Emmett era abierta, y que ambos podían estar con las personas que quisieran. Emmett al principio no estuvo de acuerdo, pero Rosalie insistió, en que su relación fuese abierta, y al final así fue, Rosalie como Edward no podía ser monógama.

Llegamos a casa, fui velozmente a mi habitación. Rosalie gritó mientras yo tiraba la puerta agresivamente (las puertas siempre pagaban mis momentos de mal humor)

- Luego no vengas llorando, porque no estaré para ayudarte. –gritó desde el primer piso.

Ya quería que la semana acabe, fue un desastre, Rosalie y yo no nos dirigíamos la palabra, no nos mirábamos, ni hablábamos, y todos se preguntaban cuál era el motivo de nuestra pelea. Pero ella me guardó el secreto, o evitaba el tema cuando le preguntaban de mí. Era obstinada y yo también, así que sería difícil adivinar quién daría el primer pasó para reconciliarnos. Lo peor es que cada día me sentía más sola, como no pasaba tiempo con Rosalie, tampoco hablaba mucho con Emmett, y Bella era totalmente absorbida por un tal Cullen. Jasper durante los ensayos, se veía preocupado por mí, pues mi comportamiento era poco usual, a veces se me acercaba para conversarme un rato, pero yo no tenía ganas y lo rechazaba de manera poco educada, tengo que admitir que estaba más insoportable que nunca. Fue un milagro cuando el jueves en la tarde, Bella me llamó para invitarme a ver una película en su casa, pero le dije que no, cuando supe que Edward estaría ahí. Así que los deje tener su noche romántica de películas, _que lindos eran no? _

Viernes por fin, hoy día no había ensayo, felizmente, no tenía ganas de ver al resto. Aunque mañana definitivamente nos encontraríamos por la mañana para ensayar una vez más. Ángela me llamó para que fuera a su casa para ayudarle a arreglarse para su segunda cita con Eric, yo acepté, necesitaba hablar con alguien y ya que estaba peleada o distanciada con las personas más cercanas, Ángela era una buena opción.

Luego de una hora de maquillaje y elegir vestido y zapatos, Ángela quedó preciosa, se veía totalmente diferente al día a día de la escuela, Eric se sorprendería al verla, mucho más que en la primera cita. En media hora Eric vendría por Ángela, yo no me quería ir, porque no tenía planes para después, pero tampoco quería hacer mal tercio. Ángela en agradecimiento me dijo:

-Alice, muchas gracias por todo, en serio no puedo creerlo que sea yo la del espejo, es increíble. – me arrastró hasta la sala, sacó un chocolate del finísimo diván de su madre.

-Toma, es para ti, es un chocolate con licor, es delicioso. – y así fue como comenzó todo, los chocolates estaban riquísimos y algo fuertes. El licor que contenían los chocolates era de gran pureza, y me estaban empezando a afectar. Pasó una hora, y Eric no llegaba, Ángela llamaba pero él no contestaba, mientras yo intentaba animarla. Porque yo estaba segurísima de que el vendría, pero el muy pendejo nunca se apareció. A la hora y media Ángela sacó una botella de Bayley's. Y luego otra y otra.

La cuarta botella fue de whisky, esa fue mi perdición. Había perdido la conciencia, y no podía pronunciar bien las palabras, Ángela tampoco, estaba echada en su alfombra riéndose de sus desgracias, y yo ni siquiera podía pararme, yo también estaba riéndome de mis desgracias que no eran pocas. Y me caí, y no dolió, pero estalle de la risa. Decidí para celebrar (no sé qué y no me importa) tomarme un vaso más de whisky con hielo, pero no podía sostenerlo en mi mano así que se derramó en mi vestido. A Ángela se le había corrido todo el fabuloso maquillaje que le hice, y ambas nos reíamos como locas. Eran 3 de la mañana, seguiría bebiendo, porque mi vida era una mierda.

* * *

**Hola, he actualizado muy rapido asi que no pueden quejarse. Como les dije esta historia casi se escribe sola, ultimamente se me hace bastante sencillo, asi que aprovechare este momento de inspiracion para avanzarla. Les deseo que pasen una linda navidad, y gracias por dedicarle unos minutos de su tiempo a esta historia, es el mejor regalo:) Muchas gracias, y feliz navidad.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, espero que les guste mucho este capitulo. Aqui les va :)**

* * *

**Rosalie PoV**

Estaba preocupada, aunque no lo aparentaba, Alice no llegó a casa y ya estaba retrasada para el ensayo, pero no llegaba. No la podía entender últimamente, estaba más complicada que lo usual. La pelea de hace casi una semana, había sido nuestra primera pelea en serio después de varios años.

De repente entró caminando despacio, y algo torcido, sonriendo raramente y con los ojos entrecerrados, noté inmediatamente lo que le ocurría: alcohol en su organismo.

- Has estado tomando. – Era una afirmación no una pregunta. Pero Alice lo entendió de otra forma.

- Un poco, casi nada- era obvio que hacía mucho esfuerzo para mantenerse en pie. - Estoy bien, perfectamente bien, - la miré escéptica, esperando su siguiente movimiento. - vamos a… ponernos sobre el escenario y bailar la macarena. – empezó a reír como loca. Baje las pocas escaleras del escenario, y me acerqué a mi prima.

- Shh shh no noo le digas a nadie que si tomé un poquitititito. – noté que articular las palabras le era difícil. De repente el olor nauseabundo al alcohol, penetró en mi nariz.

- Alice… – estaba haciendo el más grande ridículo de su vida.

- Rose por favor llévala a casa. – Jazz dijo, sé que él lo hubiera hecho personalmente, pero sabía que Alice tenía reparos con él.

- No Jazz, no tienes derecho a comentar sobre mí, eres mi ex, ¿recuerdas? Yo te deje ¿recuerdas? Porque no funcionaste ¿recuerdas?- Mathew reía despacio a lo lejos, Jasper se veía preocupado y un poco consternado por las palabras de Alice. Nunca la había visto así, ninguno de nosotros la había visto así. Edward tenía el semblante serio.

- Yo la puedo cargar hasta el auto – se ofreció Edward, sorpresivamente.

- No, gracias ella puede caminar. – lo rechacé con indiferencia, él era el causante de todo esto!

- NO NO puedo, Edward si? llévame en tus brazos. – Alice corrió a él, puso sus brazos detrás de su cuello, y se recostó en su pecho. No podía soportar más este espectáculo vergonzoso.

- Alice para de una buena vez. – grité.

- Chicos he estado practicando la letra. – trató de murmurar pero todos la podíamos oír.- escucha Edward. – comenzó a cantar. - 'me miras te miro te ves tan lindo de perfil'-

- Edward solo llévala al auto de una maldita vez. – le ordené. La levantó y la metió en mi auto. Estaba disfrutando en sus brazos y cuando la dejó Alice empezó una pataleta que no había visto desde que teníamos 7 años. Yo odiaba esta conducta tan infantil. Comenzó a cantar canciones estúpidas en mi auto, mientras conducía. Inesperadamente comenzó a gritar:

- ¿POR QUÉ ME ALEJASTE DE EDWARD? Él me tenía en sus brazos, ¿porque no me quieres cerca de él ah Rosalie? Celosa, ¿por qué nunca lo tuviste? – reí porque hablaba estupideces, y porque ella estaba equivocada.

- Alice ya cállate y duerme. – así lo hizo, sin darme mayores complicaciones.

La verdad era que yo si había tenido a Edward, no sexo, porque eso era exclusivamente con Emmett, pero si alguna vez en nuestras vidas, cuando él y Bella terminaron, lo había besado largamente en alguna fiesta. Él era un increíble besador, podía trasmitir todas sus emociones en su beso. Por eso podía entender la fascinación que Alice tenía por él, porque ella lo tuvo completamente. Otra verdad era que Edward si bien era sumamente atractivo y besaba deliciosamente, no me gustaba en ningún otro sentido que el de nuestra fría amistad. Así que hablaría con él, él tendría que solucionar este maldito problema con Alice de una buena vez.

Sabía dónde lo encontraría. Lo esperé fuera de su auto, apoyada en la puerta del conductor. Esperé un momento, poco después vino caminando hacia mí. Esperó que yo comenzara, pero no lo hice.

- Donde esta ella? – con algo de interés.

- Dormida.- dije cortante- Deberías hacer algo, Cullen. –

- ¿Que hablas Barbie?

- Sabes que odio ese sobrenombre. Tu sabes de que hablo.

- No. No lo sé, se mas especifica. – reí secamente ante su negación.

- Por favor, por supuesto que sí. Sé un poco más hombre y acéptalo. – frunció el ceño. Y miró al piso.

- ¿es por Alice?

- No, por el monstruo del lago Ness, por supuesto que es Alice.

- El sarcasmo es innecesario. –dijo levantando una ceja.

- Tú originaste esta mierda y tú la arreglas. – lo apunté con el dedo índice.

- No es mi culpa que tome más de la cuenta.

- No me refiero solo a eso. Me refiero a sus cambios de humor, a su desinterés, está a punto de reprobar una estúpida ciencia natural. Y ahora ESTO! Está actuando inusual, haz algo maldita sea, antes de que se haga demasiado evidente y Bella se entere todo. – lo hice reaccionar un poco.- ¿Eso quieres?

- Pero dime... ¿qué debería hacer?

-Habla con ella, pregúntale como se siente, explícale que…

- ¿Está enamorada de mí? – me miró a los ojos, pude ver que si le interesaba la respuesta.

-Pregúntale tu mismo. Yo solo quiero que Alice sea la de antes. – ya me estaba yendo. – Tu arreglas esta mierda, hoy mismo. – le exigí, caminé hacia mi auto y regresé a casa.

* * *

Eran las 2 de la tarde, Alice aun no despertaba, dormía como un bebe en su habitación. El timbre sonó, fui a la puerta y yo sabía quién era. Pero no era él.

- Hola Jazz.

- Hola, dijo despacio, algo tímido.- Yo estaba entregando algunos arreglos que le hice a las partituras de la canción, y bueno se los vine a dejar. –

- Ah, gracias, pero pasa.

- Ok. – hizo una larga pausa antes de continuar. – Como esta Alice?

- Bueno, sigue dormida. – el asintió con la cabeza. – quieres algo de beber o comer? Estaba a punto de pedir comida tailandesa.

- No me sorprende Rose, siempre tuviste una inclinación por las cosas exóticas.

- Bueno si ¿sabes que he estado pensando?

- ¿Qué?

- En hacerme un tatuaje en árabe o vietnamita.

- Ok. ¿Diciendo que?

- No lo se aun. Pero Emmett no está de acuerdo.

- Ok. – ¿Cuantas veces había dicho 'Ok' en el último minuto? No era normal, él quería decir algo.

- ¿Pasa algo? Solo dilo.

- ¿Qué pasa entre Alice y Edward?- casi había olvidado que intuitivo y observador podía ser Jasper.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- traté de hacerme la desentendida.

- Rose, te lo pregunto a ti, porque confío en ti y sé que me vs a responder la verdad.

- Claro, exactamente como tu hiciste cuando te pregunte si sentias todavía algo por alice. Y cual fue tu respuesta: no. No vendrías hasta aquí a preguntar sobre Alice y Edward si no sintieras nada por ella.

- Está bien, esa vez no fui lo suficientemente honesto, si está bien si siento algo por ella. Por eso quiero saber.

- Jazz, tu conoces a Alice y a Edward son amigos, no hay nada más que eso.

- ¿Realmente? Es por eso que en la mañana todos presenciamos esa rara escena, en la que Alice no quería separarse de Edward.

- Jasper estás viendo cosas donde no las hay. Ella estaba ebria, colapsando porque no pudo mantenerse en pie.

- Yo sé lo que vi. – Tendría que convencerlo de lo contrario.

- Y lo que viste se distorsiona por lo que sientes, es decir no puedes ser objetivo en este caso, si te dejas conducir por los celos. – fui efusiva en mis palabras, Jasper titubeó un poco antes de responder.

- Creo que tienes razón.

- Claro que la tengo. Así que deja de ser tan inseguro y sube a hablar con ella. – el hizo lo que le ordené, subiendo las escaleras intencionalmente lento con muchas dudas en su cabeza.

* * *

**Postearé lo mas pronto posible, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia :D**

**Y Dejen REVIEWS, reviews, REVIEWSSS **


End file.
